


Somebody I Can Kiss

by Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Molly's ever constant love, Romance, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Sherlock is feeling a bit unworthy of an actual relationship with the woman he loves, but being Molly, she's more than ready to reassure him...by means of a song.





	Somebody I Can Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Something Just Like This" by The Chainsmokers and Coldplay. Previously posted on tumblr. :)

Sherlock burst into the lab, charging over to where Molly was working. She glanced up briefly, but then returned her safety glasses shielded gaze back to the biopsy she was working with.

“Oh, hi. Is there something-”

“I think you should realize that in all reality I am not as impressive I sometimes act,” he fired off a bit breathlessly.

Molly straightened up and frowned. “Pardon?”

“Look, Molly…” He took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. “I explained this to John many years ago and I’ll explain it to you as well…I am no hero. I’m not superhuman or invincible, despite the way I may behave at times. But you, you are…remarkable.”

Molly slowly removed her glasses, eyes staying riveted to his.

“You are brave and selfless to a fault. You care about others and their feelings and wellbeing so very deeply, and would go to amazing lengths to help them. The way you live your life and treat others…” He paused, slowly shaking his head in quiet awe. “It makes you deserving of a very special sort of life…with…someone.”

She swallowed thickly while pulling her gloves off.

“A-and despite how I may…feel,” he said, appearing to taste the new words in his mouth with nervous curiosity. “I am afraid that perhaps I may not be- that is, _for you_ I may not be enough of-”

“Sherlock,” Molly jumped in quickly. “I think I’ll stop you right there.”

He paused, raising a brow in question.

She smiled, quickly putting away what she had been working on. “I’ve got to get a report to a doctor upstairs, so maybe you can give me a few minutes and wait here?”

The corners of his delicious lips turned downward and he looked rather adorably injured at what must have seemed to him like disinterest, or perhaps even agreement with his concerns. Molly reached in her lab coat pocket though, before leaving, and handed him her phone and earbuds.

“Here,” she said while tapping the screen a few times. “Put these in and press play. And when I come back maybe you’ll have a clearer idea of where I stand on this issue.”

Sherlock took the device hesitantly but nodded in agreement, putting the earbuds in place. He hit play and she smiled at him before walking out the door.

* * *

 

Molly came back into the lab about five minutes later to see Sherlock greet her with a soft smile. She crossed the room to him slowly and accepted his return of her phone and earbuds.

“So…what did you think of the song?”

Sherlock gazed affectionately into her eyes, answering her in a low whisper. “Do you mean it?”

Molly nodded, smiled, and draped her arms around his neck. “I don’t want a hero or a fairytale or anything that’s out of the ordinary. This is enough- _you_ are enough. You always have been. I don’t care how much you believe you fall short, because it doesn’t change how I feel about you. And what’s more, I know exactly what I want.”

“Something just like this?” Sherlock asked with a little smirk as he slid his hands around her waist.

Molly grinned. “Nice listening comprehension, detective. So, if you’re so smart, according to the song,” she went on softly, tugging him down a bit. “What else do I want?”

Sherlock feigned a thoughtful expression as he eyes her lips and bent further forward. “It seems…the very same thing that I do,” he whispered.

As their lips met and they became blissfully wrapped up in each other, they both finally felt like things were as they should be. Which didn’t mean it was a fairytale, no. It was far more simply and ordinary than all that. But they did each have something they wanted- _someone_ they wanted.

They had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Simply had to write this because this song does give me Sherlolly feels. The whole "I'm not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts" thing gets me, because Molly has always loved him regardless of how strong or weak he was through the years. Sherlock's self esteem, I think, is lower than he sometimes makes it seem. But Molly would of course be wonderful at making him understand that he's never unworthy of her love.


End file.
